Kakuzu's Angel
by BatCatBunny
Summary: Kakuzu's dead, and ends up in another world. He lives a normal life, and one day he goes to a concert, and meets the love of his life, or lives. But will Kakuzu ever be able to tell her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Or My chemical romance (the songs in here are Dead! and Teenagers).

* * *

**_Chapter one_**

**_The Concert_**

Recently, i, Kakuzu, have died, only to come to this world. There is no chakra, and there are only ninja's in japan, and in the movies. This world is completely different from mine. It's odd, I kinda like it better here then in my own world. I'm still greedy though, maybe even less though. My new friend Rico invited me to see a concert. He picked me up at my apartment, and we continued down the street, Went on the subway, and then we were there.

Man that place was huge! This place must cost alot. But that doesn't matter i'm not paying for it, even though i kind of fell bad for making Rico pay. Rico, and i past under the gate. We flashed the guard our tickets and went into the concert arena. It was even bigger in there! The place was just getting full. Me and Rico managed to move to the front. The band was Rico's favorite 'Living Dead Tragedy'. I've never really heard them sing but according to Rico they were 'they best band ever!'.

I didn't really like music that much. Me and Rico were right up to the stage. I shuffled a bit to make myself more comfortable. I had lost some of my bulk, making me weaker, but to me that still didn't matter. Although, I don't have any masks on my back, and that makes me worried. I looked to my right. A familiar blond was there. My eyes widen a bit. "Deidara?". Deidara looked at me. Then he smiled. "So you got killed to Kakuzu un?" Deidara said with a small snort at the end. I huffed. "Sasori with you?". "Yeah, He loves this band un, he human now, he had to go to the bathroom un, and guess what!" Deidara said. I huffed again. "what?". Deidara smiled. he brought his hands to my face. I expected to get licked by his hand mouths so i quickly closed my eyes.

Deidara let out a small laugh. "Look un!" Deidara said. I slowly opened my eyes. "Deidara! You hand mouths are gone!". "I know isn't it cool! i can be a normal person now, same with sasori un, But it seems like you kept your eyes kakuzu un" Deidara said. I nodded. The red headed Sasori walked over to us, he almost got ran over by a fat lady screaming to some imaginary person. Sasori gave the normal i-don't-care look. "Hi sasori". Sasori turned his attention away from deidara to me. "Hi Kakuzu, You dead too? man that sucks" Sasori mumbled. I nodded.

The band went on stage. There was a man about 21, another guy about 19, another the same age, and a girl about 17. The girl got my attention. She had short brunette hair that went a little shorter then her shoulders, beautiful hazel eyes, and a small petite body. She was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. My heart lurched when she looked in my direction. She smiled softly. Sasori shot me a glare. "Why's Angel looking at you? You know her or something?" Sasori asked. "No, i've never seen her before in my life". Sasori growled.

Angel walked to the mike. She had a guitar strapped to her. "Hello everyone!" Angel called. Her voice was almost as beautiful as her. "Welcome to Living Dead Tragedy's performance!" Angel said. The male part of the audience went wild, especially Sasori, who's voiced was the loudest in chanting her name out loud.

"Teenagers!" Angel yelled. The audience went silent. I'm guessing teenagers was the name of a song. Then the band started to play, and angel started to sing.

"They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you son

So they can watch all the things that you do"

"Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip off you head

Your aspirations to shreds

Another clog in the murder machine"

"They said all the teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone will bleed

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone

But not me"

"The boy and the girl in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under you shirt

Will make them pay for all the things that they did"

"They said now Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken you clothes

Or darken you clothes

Maybe they'll leave you alone

but not me"

"Whoa yeah!!"

"They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone

But not me"

"Altogether Now!"

Then everyone started to sing:

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone

But not me"

Now it's was just angel:

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone

But not me!"

The song was over and everyone was cheering. "Whoa! Go Angel!" Sasori yelled. I stared at him for a second. "play Dead! next! un!" Deidara yelled. Angel smiled. "okay Dead! is next!" Angel yelled. I had heard Dead! before it's a good song, it's one of my favorite's, but i didn't know that these guy's sung it. "I want a person from the audience to sing with me!" Angel yelled. There was so much screaming and yelling i had to put my hands on my ears.

Angel's eyes skimmed through the crowd until they landed on someone. "Hello there sir mind singing with me?" Angel said. It was me her eyes stopped on me. Angel reached for my hand. I grabbed her hand and pulled myself on stage. I manged to hear "Lucky bastard" from Sasori. "Okay! My volunteer... um uh?" Angel said. "kakuzu". Angel smiled and nodded. "Me and my volunteer Kakuzu will now sing Dead!" Angel and i stepped up to the mike.

"And if your heart stops beating

I'll be wondering

Did you get what you deserve?

The ending of you life"

"And if you get to heaven

I'll be waiting here babe

Did you get what you deserve?

The end, and if your life won't wait,

Then your heart can't take this"

"Have you heard the news that your dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

I think they never liked you anyway

Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand?

It ain't exactly as you planned

And wouldn't it be great if

We were dead,

Oh Dead!"

"Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish

You never fell in love

Did you get what you deserve?

The ending of your life"

"And if you get to heaven

I'll be waiting here babe

did you get what you deserve?

The end, and if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this"

"Have you heard the news that your dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

I think they never liked you anyway

Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand

And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?"

"And in my honest observation

During this operation

Found a complication

In your heart, so long

'Cause now you've got

Maybe just two weeks to live

I said, 'Is that the most the both of you can give?' "

The guitar solo started. Angel smiled at me.

We began to sing again:

"1,2

1,2,3,4,!

La la la la la

La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Well c'mon

La la la la la

La la la la l'oh la

La la la la la la la"

The 'La la la' continued for a little longer then:

"Oh, motherfucker

If life ain't just a joke

Then why are we laughing?

If life ain't just a joke

Then why are we laughing?

If life ain't just a joke

Then why are we laughing?

If life ain't just a joke

Then why am i dead?

DEAD!"

The song ended. Angel, and my voice sound wonderful together. The crowd was yelling. Angel walked over behind me. "You sing nice Kakuzu" Angel said. She smiled. "I need to talk to you after the concert" Angel said. I nodded. "O'kay".

The rest of the concert was awesome. Sasori, Rico, and Deidara kept giving me awkward stares. Everyone else was nice they kept congratulating me. The end of the concert came. The other band members packed and put there stuff in a bus. Angel jumped off stage and walked over to Deidara, Rico, Sasori, and Me.

Angel smiled. So what do you think boys? was that good?" Angel asked. Sasori smiled. "Of course!" Sasori said. "He's right un, you were awesome un!" Deidara said. Angel smiled grew even wider, and cuter. "Thank you... uh?" Angel stopped there. "I'm deidara un" Deidara said. Angel smiled. "Thanks Deidara" Angel said. Deidara beamed. Sasori and Rico glared.

"i'm Sasori" Sasori said. Angel smiled and nodded. "and i'm Rico, and of course you already now Kakuzu" Rico said. Angel nodded then looked at me and smiled. "can i speak to Kakuzu _alone_ please?" Angel asked. "Sure" Sasori said. He got the other guys and they all headed out the gate. "what is it Angel?". "you know, you and me sing really well together..." Angel said. She put her arms behind her back and started to swing her hips. "I was wondering if you wanted to join 'Living Dead Tragedy'..." Angel said.

Me in a band? there's no way that's going to happen. "No". Angel looked a little sad. "are you sure?" Angel said. I huffed. "fine i'll join". Angel looked really happy. "Yay!" She said. She jumped up in the air making me take a step back. She jumped over to me and hugged me. We stayed there for a moment. It was nice. She was so small, and warm.

_Maybe this is love?_

_

* * *

_

Okay thanks for reading please tell me what you think! Next chapter will be out soon I promise people!


End file.
